


Síndrome post-Aborto

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, pass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces deseamos, otras podríamos. Pero las cosas hechas, hechas están. Frank no está bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síndrome post-Aborto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Post abortion syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063521) by [PumpkinBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird)



**Síndrome Post-Aborto**

 

Frank se observó en el espejo durante dos horas.

Los chicos de la banda se habían preocupado por él, llevaba 3 semanas yendo de aquí para allá como sí la cabeza la tuviera en otra parte; la mayor parte del tiempo tenían que gritarle para que saliese del baño y les permitiera a ellos entrar a hacer sus necesidades. Frecuentemente lo encontraban mirando a la nada o con una sonrisa, o sin ningún gesto en específico. Llevaba 3 semanas o comiendo mucho, o comiendo muy poco, a veces Mikey lo observaba correr al baño como si fuera a vomitar, pero no expulsaba nada. Gerard también se incluía en esos pares de ojos preocupados, pero nadie podía hablar con Frank sin que esté les contestará cosas ilógicas.

Ahí estaba él otra vez parado frente a ese cristal que le devolvía la mueca ¿Por qué aún no se le notaba abultadito? Con sus manos recorría tiernamente la superficie de su estómago plano, como buscando con lupa cualquier signo de redondez o vida creciendo en él.

Sus dedos aplicaban un poco de fuerza buscando algo duro en su vientre, pero nada.

Frank levanta un poco las cejas pero no se detiene, ya tiene dos meses ¿Por qué aún no puede sentir pataditas?

 _Claro, idiota, aún es demasiado pequeño para que puedas sentirlo_.

Sonríe con ternura mientras sigue tocando su vientre, ahí donde un pequeño gusanito crece y se forma dentro de él.

Se muerde los labios imaginando que será un niño, aunque una niña tampoco estaría mal, y se abraza pasando sus propias manos por sus brazos, con una felicidad inmensa que le hace desear que esos 7 meses pasen en 7 parpadeos.

Pero no, se retracta ¡Él quiere que esos 7 meses que faltan pasen como si fueran una eternidad! Quiere sentir con extremo tiempo de sobra como los piecitos de su bebe crecen hasta patearlo para hacerle saber que él está allí. Desea que los mareos y el vómito duren un poco más, porque a pesar de los asqueroso y terrible que se siente tener sus jugos gástricos y comida en un revoltijo subiendo por la garganta, él lo ama. También desea con ansias que llegue el día en que su retoño tenga el tamaño suficiente como para saber su sexo ¡Aunque también amaría que fuera una sorpresa!

Le encantaría que fuera una niña para vestirla con vestidos de flores todos los días, para peinarla en trenzas como si fuera Rapuncel, ¡O pintarle el cabello con aerosoles rojos especiales para el día en que su cumpleaños quisiera ser Ariel! También le encantaría que lo invitara a tomar el té con pasteles chocolate sabor a lodo, o que en primavera quisiese vestirse de florecita blanca. _Lily_ , Lily como los Lirios. A Frank le gustan los Lirios.

También sueña con un niño ¡Como le gustaría! Vestirlo de bombero y en navidad de regalo ¡Él podría ser un duendecillo y Gerard Santa Claus! ¡Lo llamarían Gerard! Un pequeño Gerard…... Su sonrisa se le borra cuando recuerda a Gerard ¿Cómo le dirá? No puede llegar y decirle: _¡Hey Gee, adivina qué, ¿Recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños que te olvidaste del condón? ¡Pues mira qué por 7 meses ya no me podré embarazar porque ya lo estoy! ¿Te mencione que serás padre?!_

¡No!

No puede llegar y soltarle eso ¡Gerard se desmayaría! ¡O moriría! ¡O muy probablemente haría primer uno y luego ambos! Así que tendría que buscar otra forma de decírselo.

Se pone los pantalones del pijama más arriba del vientre para no lastimar con el resorte a su pequeño bebe y se dispone a bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Mikey y Ray dejan su plática para voltear a ver al muy alegre enano a quien la sonrisa no se le borra ni aunque caiga un meteorito y los aplasta a todos (claro, siempre y cuando no lo lastime a él o a su bebe) que parece volar por nubes o bailar como si la encimera y el piso de la cocina fueran la mejor pista de baile. Se sirve un poco de jugo de naranja y saca un pan tostado de la bolsa.

-Hey Frank ¿Qué tal todo? –Pregunta Bob sirviéndose leche y yendo a sentarse junto a los otros dos; Frank los saluda a todos con la mano mientras un pedazo de pan ocupa toda su feliz boca.

-Oh, de maravilla. –Responde apenas entendible mientras algunas moronitas se le escapan de la boca. Deja el pan en un plato y comienza a untarle mantequilla de maní, mientras se le hace agua la boca. Los chicos sonríen satisfechos con la respuesta. Frank se voltea a verlos con una ceja levantada y maní en la comisura de los labios. -¿He engordado?

Mikey escupe el jugo que tenía a punto de tragar que cae sobre los panqueques recién hechos de Bob, y Ray se levanta limpiándose el regazo.

-¡Pero qué diablos, Mikey!

-¡Fue sin quereeeeeer!

-¡Me tarde toda la jodida mañana con esto!

-¡Son solo para calentar Bob!

-¡Pero yo los pague con mi dinero y ahora tienen tu baba!

Frank se sonroja, al parecer les ha echado a perder el desayuno. Afortunadamente unos brazos le rodean por la cintura y lo atraen a su cuerpo por detrás, con suavidad. Fran se sonroja y se da media vuelta para esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Gerard, quien ríe directamente en su oído izquierdo.

-Buenos días, Frankie… -ronronea con ternura.

Frank se ríe y siente un cosquilleo en el vientre, como si su bebe también riese.

-Hola Gee.

Gerard le besa y lo deja libre, empezando él mismo a preparase su desayuno.

-Buenos días. –Saluda Ray a Gerard, mientras camina a la nevera en busca del paquete de panqueques que pone 20 segundos en el microondas y le regala una mirada de reproche a Frank quien se avergüenza más.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Pregunta Gerard recargado desde la encimera mordisqueando una pieza de pan y bebiendo de su café.

Ray le deja el plato de panqueques a Bob quien sigue mirando mal a Mikey, Ray recuperando su lugar como mediador entre ambos.

-Frank a amanecido con la idea de que se ha comido una ballena.

Frank se sonroja y su mano va instintivamente a colocarse donde debe estar su bebe, y ríe con la comparación.

-No es que…

-Pero Frankie, si aún no hemos desayunado… -Gerard se le acerca con esa mirada de deseo que hace soltar un “ew” a Mikey por lo bajo, y atrae de nuevo al menor entre sus brazos rosando su trasero con su pelvis.

-¡Hey! ¡A hacer sus exhibiciones a otro lado! –Grita nuevamente el salvador de todos, Ray.

-En realidad si no hubiera público no sería una exhib-¡Ou! –Grita Bob cuando Mikey se estira y le da con la paleta de su tenedor en la mano.- ¡Hey!

Ray sonríe y Gerard besa en el cuello a Frank antes de volver a soltarlo.

-Ya enserio, ¿Cómo qué te has comido una ballena? –Pregunta divertido su novio.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se colorean de rojo y siente un cosquilleo en su vientre, piensa que es su bebe que se burla también de él.

-Bueno… yo solo preguntaba si estaba gordo…

La sonrisa de Gerard se borra y es sustituida por una mueca de desagrado que por un segundo le duele hasta el alma a Frank, pero que enseguida es sustituida por otras emociones. Gerard aprieta los labios del mismo modo en que sus cejas se fruncen.

-Tú no estás gordo Frank.

-Yo solo estaba…

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Es por eso? –Todo queda en silencio y el más chico de todos no entiende a qué se refiere- Piensas que estás gordo, es por eso que te encierras tanto en el baño a vomitar o a veces no comes ¿Verdad? –Acusa Gerard con los puños cerrados y los ojos bañados en negro, mientras Mikey baja la cabeza y Bob finge que come sus fríos panqueques.

-¿Qué?

-Saca esa mierda de tu cabeza, Frankie –ríe enojado Gerard- Porque de lo contrario te llevaré yo mismo con un puto loquero.

Los ojos de Frank se llenan de lágrimas ¿Es enserio? ¿Le está diciendo a él y a su bebe bulímico? ¿Anoréxico?

Frank cierra los puños y mira con odio al padre de su hijo antes de salir azotando los pies de la cocina. Gerard lo mira y luego su rostro va a donde Ray quién le mira negando con la cabeza, y su hermano suspira. Al final esas ideas las compartían todos.

Los pasos se escuchan de regreso y Frank entra aún con esas miradas que matan y saca helado y galletas con queso de la nevera, y se va cargándolo todo y azotando la puerta del frigorífico tras de él.

Sube las escaleras y se encierra en la habitación que antes compartía con Mikey (Antes de cambiar con Bob para que él pudiera dormir con Gerard) y se deja deshacer en la cama olorosa a perfume masculino del rubio.

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y piensa que debe ser el embarazo lo que lo pone sensible. Se abraza a una almohada y deja que las tristezas se vayan junto con su llanto. Sabe que no es culpa de ellos pensar eso sobre él, porque bueno, él no les ha dicho sobre lo que está pasando en realidad así que este malentendido es su culpa, pero eso no evita que le duela o al menos diluya ese dolor.

¿Por qué no puede decirles que está embarazado? ¿Tanto miedo tiene? Sabe que Mikey y Bob serán los tíos más felices, y que Ray lo cuidará demasiado y aceptará a desvelarse viendo películas de El rey león o Golpe de suerte junto a él cuándo ya no pueda dormir a causa de su enorme barriga. Y Gerard, bueno, dejando de lado la malvada imaginación de Frank que le dice que puede desmayarse y morir, lo que Gerard haría en realidad sería mimar y cuidar mucho de él porque todo el mundo sabe cuánto le ama.

¿Entonces…?

Se sienta en la cama y desenvuelve una galleta de queso que se lleva a la boca sin pensarlo mucho, mientras su mirada va a dar justo con otra que le mira desde el espejo. Y es cuando su semblante cambia y los recuerdos le abofetean con burla.

Él no va a tener un bebe.

¿Por qué sigue pensándolo? ¿No fue él mismo quien decidió que se lo sacaran? ¿No fue él quien pidió a gritos que le arrancaran ese gusanito de sus entrañas? Eso fue hace tres semanas atrás ¿Por qué sigue contando?

Él no está embarazado, no hay bebe dentro de él. No hay Lily y tampoco un pequeño Gerard con pequeños piecitos formándose para pronto patearlo desde dentro y decirle _¡Hey, aquí estoy!_ Porque ahí no hay nada.

Tampoco hay vómitos, ya no más; estos se quedaron atrás desde el momento en que supo que esa cosita existía dentro de él.

No habría visitas al médico para saber su sexo, ni habría disfraces porque su regalo de repente había desaparecido de su vientre.

Su mano tiembla y la galleta se resbala de ésta, y parece que el Frank del espejo se burla de él cuando se levanta de la cama, y posa frente al espejo su mano en su vientre. No hay bultito, no hay pataditas, no hay bebe.

Hace tres semanas que Frank lo sacó de ahí.

Y se rompe, porque todo le sigue golpeando a la cara, desde el primer momento en que sintió las náuseas, pasando por la vez que Mikey se arrodilló junto a él a sostenerle el cabello para que vomitara, para luego estar con Ray en el doctor  y días después cuando éste mismo preguntó por los resultados un Frank sin expresión le respondió: _Nada, no hay nada_ ; para luego seguir a aquella visita clandestina a ese nuevo consultorio, y cuando le enseñaron en el monitor un montón de puntitos sin sentido en negro, blanco y azul, los cuales él no quiso ver. Cuando le hicieron recostarse en la camilla, le pusieron esa mascarilla y le hicieron contar hasta 10 y ni siquiera llegó a cinco, y cuando despertó se fue de ahí pidiendo un taxi como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora lo recuerda…

Con las manos temblorosas va a donde el pijama le cubre más arriba del vientre y ahí encuentra horrorizado la cicatriz que le prueba que todo lo que hizo es cierto.

Que no hay bebe, ya no más…

Y corre al baño a vomitar las tostadas y las piezas de pan que minutos antes había masticado feliz en la cocina, y vomita con ello todas las lágrimas y el dolor que siente.

Unos brazos le rodean por la cintura y le recogen el cabello de la cara.

-Shh… shh, Frankie no llores… -Gerard lo sostiene porque Frank parece roto vomitando todo lo que antes ha comido. –Todo está bien Frankie, yo estoy aquí…

Y es entonces cuando Frank vuelve a sonreír.

Tiene razón ¿Cómo no podría tenerla? Todo está bien porque ambos van a tener un bebe ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? La semana próxima cumpliría los tres meses, y pronto sentiría los piecitos de su gusanito golpetear a su piel felices porque sus dos papás le aman y le esperan con felicidad.

Porque la negación es mejor que afrontar una vida de remordimiento.


End file.
